Today it is often desirable to connect a control device to a control panel in such a manner that the control panel is attached projecting outward in the area of the lower edge of the control device.
Apparatus is know in which the control device and the control panel are one structural unit and, therefore, can only be used together. Situations arise, however, where it would be useful to be able to separate the control device from the control panel in order to use the control panel with another control device or vice versa.